Revolving or rotating doors are used as a particularly impressive, eye-catching embodiment for an entryway into a building. These revolving or rotating doors can be installed frontally, outside a facade wall, inside the wall, or in the middle of the wall.
They form a passageway with bow-shaped dram walls provided at the entry on the left and right of the entrance, between which a rotor revolves.
One revolving door of this generic type has been disclosed by British Patent BR-A 187 740. This revolving door includes four door wings offset circumferentially by 90.degree.. In the usual operating position, all four door wings are aligned radially, so that the door wings each come to rest opposite their pivot axis in the region of the central axis or axis of symmetry that is free of rotational axis bodies and that penetrates the passageway. In order to unblock the passageway as generously as possible, for instance in the event of danger, two door wings can be pivoted in pairs toward one another and thus toward the lateral outer walls of the passage that define the passageway.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,202,801 discloses a largely similar revolving door. This previously known revolving door includes four door wings with external pivoting axes, which wings are disposed offset from one another by 90.degree.. In order to be able to unblock the passageway in the event of an emergency, it is possible to pivot the individual door wings in succession in the direction of escape on their external pivot axes.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to produce an improved revolving door.